


Видеодром

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Second Time
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020
Summary: Безопасность превыше всего
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/unknown, Reynir Árnason/Sigrun Eide
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	Видеодром

– Да что с вами не так?! – взвыла Сигрюн. – Третья атака за день, тут что, медом намазано?

– Рейнир, – тихо, но внятно сказал Лалли.

– Что-о-о?!

– Лалли говорит, – медовым голосом личного секретаря начал Эмиль, – что Рейнир передает в эфир свое возбуждение, и это притягивает троллей. Это ты его, что ли, возбудил? – добавил он уже от себя, пнув лежащую рядом тварь. – Дружище, да ты извращенец…

– Так! – рявкнула Сигрюн. – Ты! А ну быстро пошел подрочил! Прямо сейчас, ноги в руки… ну что еще, Лалли?

– Лалли говорит, что возбуждение Рейнира направлено не на то, чтобы получать, а на то, чтобы дарить удовольствие.

– Да чтоб вас, а! После ужина жду в палатке. И не так, как в прошлый раз, а сразу! Учти, если мне придется тебя искать, тебе это очень, очень не понравится.

***

В палатке Рейнира ждал голый зад Сигрюн, ковырявшейся в сумке.

– А! – повернулась она на звук ничуть не более одетым передом. – Проходи. Ты, совершенно случайно, гондоны не взял? Вижу, не взял. Стоило думать. Мои все вышли, так что обойдёмся без классики – ты, конечно, очень милый, но не настолько, чтоб от тебя рожать. Ты что стоишь столбом? Штаны с тебя тоже я должна снимать? Давай, вперёд, технология такая же, как в бане или отхожем месте. Первый раз, что ли?

– Второй! – обиженно пискнул Рейнир.

– Ну и ладненько! Оно и к лучшему, с таким богатым опытом три раза подумаешь, допустить ли тебя к пиздятинке ртом хотя бы, не то что членом… ну ладно. Ты, кстати, наверное, в курсе, если это аж второй раз, что если просто стоять и рассматривать свой отросток, то ничего не получится, да? Давай, вперёд.

Рейнир собрал все остатки душевных сил и отчаянным броском положил левую руку Сигрюн на грудь.

Сигрюн задумчиво посмотрела на собственный сосок, торчащий между старательно растопыренных пальцев.

– Ну ладно, – примирительно сказала она. – Направление берешь верное. С этим можно работать… Надеюсь.

***

В мире снов Лалли больно клюнули в темечко.

– Это, – сказал Онни, складывая крылья, – было подло.

– Зато действенно, – ухмыльнулся Лалли, потирая макушку. – Тупица транслировал панику и картинки всем, до кого дотянулся, и посмотри, как они все быстро разбежались!

– Меня беспокоит, что эти картинки получил и ты. Они…

– Это потому, что он очень паршивый маг, – отрезал Лалли. – Я в таких случаях ничего никуда не транслирую.

– Ну да, но… В каких ещё случаях, Лалли?! Лалли!!! А ну стой!!!


End file.
